<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm by NepuBaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265716">Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepuBaka/pseuds/NepuBaka'>NepuBaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepuBaka/pseuds/NepuBaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm relationship between Michael and Jake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/gifts">GumbaBunny</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a very warm relationship between Jake and Michael.</p><p>They always knew how to hide their relationship from other survivors, especially from Laurie. Who knows what she will do with Jake and her brother if she finds out.</p><p>During the tests, they could look at each other all the time while he was flying, and did not even get tired of it. But Jake has one drawback ... he began to blush and very much. So he smiled nervously and ran to the other end of the location from Michael.</p><p>And to Michael it seemed painfully sweet.</p><p>Michael always loved hugging and kissing Jake. Just hold this small body in your hands and do not let go until the younger one gently sniffed in his hands. Raven always sought to snuggle up to him.</p><p>After testing and playing with Jake, love for Raven spread in Michael's chest.<br/>Jake always made Michael experience a storm of emotions that he did not know. But he liked it.</p><p>Of course, Michael did not utter a word together, but Raven knew that the elder loved him, and this made him feel love and warmth in his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second fan fiction)<br/>I want to dedicate this work to one author who, with his works and warm comments, inspired me to write on this pair of fanfics)<br/>I want to say thanks to him for this)<br/>Have a nice day❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>